An Angel's Smile
by chibiistrawberrystar
Summary: She's a hero who lacks self confidence he's an angel who yearns for adventure who is also assigned to protect her no biggie right? Angel!Adrien AU
**Chapter 1**

The cold winter breeze blew his honey blonde hair in a slow soothing motion his cheeks turned red as he leaned on the tree sleeping peacefully while the snow fell on him gently as if it didn't wanna wake him from his peaceful slumber. He slowly began to stir revealing bright summer green eyes looking around to see where he was from what he could make out through his blurry vision from the looks of it he was in a garden.

He had no memory of what happened before he got there other than his assignment to protect a girl with icy blue eyes and raven black hair pulled back into two low pigtails. He slowly opened his he hadn't realize he had clenched shut he saw a silver ring he examined it closely then rubbed his thumb against it gently. A bright green flash cause him to go blind momentarily. Slowly opening his eyes once more he saw a tiny black creature curious he stretched one of his fingers out to touch it, but found far more interest in it's ears and decided it would be fun to squish them so he did causing the creature to growl and pull away glaring at him.

" Whoa, you're so cool what are you exactly?"

" Well, pretty boy if you must know I'm Plagg a kwami with me you could transform into the hero named Chat Noir when you say the phrase ' claws out'"

" That sounds fun, I'm Adrien nice to meet you!"

Seeing the young boy's enthusiasm he couldn't help but smile at the boy in return. Adrien stood up and began to walk around to explore though he occasionally fell because he wasn't used to being in this form. He had no idea where he was going but anywhere was better than staying here doing nothing.

* * *

Marinette gave up being ladybug a few weeks ago all the pressure finally caught up to her and she didn't feel like she was cut out to be ladybug. She didn't want to fail them she couldn't fail them. Even if she did gather enough confidence she wouldn't take back her role as ladybug since her disappearance Akuma attacks have stopped she was certain they would start back up again though she would occasionally transform to swing off of the rooftops of Paris when she wanted to get out when even being Marinette became too much.

Ya know Marinette was never to fond of winter or snow for that matter. Her luck always seemed to the worst around this time. She forgot her umbrella at home...just her luck. She fell face first after slipping she groaned in annoyance and she began to pick up all the contents in her bag that fell out when she fell. Checking to see if everything was there she gasped in horror

" No! My sketchbook where is it?!"

She frantically started looking around for it in the snow maybe it got buried in there oh no she hoped not a tap on her shoulder caused her search to end turning around her icy blue gaze met a grey gaze. It was a boy with black hair and he was holding her sketch book

" Cute sketches, but not as cute as you"

She rolled her eyes and cursed silently why do the bad things always happen to her

" Gee thanks" She replied coldly as she snatched the sketchbook fro his grip

" Hey don't be such a stick in the mud I just wanna have a little fun with you" he said holding her chin up forcing her to look at him she turned her head and pushed him away from her

" Well this stick in the mud has no interest in boys like you and has to go home"

She turned her back and began to walk the other direction a sudden tight grip on her wrist caused her to stop before she had time to react she was pushed into the wall as the boy leaned in closer. They were now two inches apart

" Leave me alone!" she barked

He refused to listen and leaned I closer almost closing the gap between them fully. A sudden hand that pulled him back stopped him he turned around and looked at the other boy.

" She said to leave her alone."

"What are you? Some kind of police officer I do what I want!"

The other boy said nothing in return other than crack his knuckles before punching the black-haired boy square in the jaw. Just as the black-haired boy got ready to charge as if he was a bull the other boy simply stepped out of the way allowing the boy to run past him at hit the wall falling to the floor groaning in pain.

* * *

Marinette who had eyes had her eyes shut tightly not wanting to see the fight opened them upon hearing the gentle words

" Hey, are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?"

He has the brightest pair of summer green eyes she had ever seen along with short honey blonde hair that complimented them a warm smile was spread across his face . Something about him caused him to automatically feel safe around him.

" y-yeah I'm fine don't worry about it"

" Good"

A bright smile painted his face something about that smile was so familiar like she's seen it hundreds of time somewhere she just couldn't place her tongue on it at the moment after further inspection looking at him like she was a creeper it suddenly hit her he was... he was ADRIEN AGRESTE! What was he doing out here! She didn't want it look like she knew him so she had to try and keep her cool. She turned her head and looked away from him not wanting to make eye contact either.

" Here"

His voice caused her to look back at him he was holding a black umbrella

" What's this for?"

" I ...umm you can use it to prevent the snow from falling on you"

" But, then the snow will fall on you"

" Don't worry about it I like the snow"

He jumped when he heard a voice calling his name he ran away a left , but not without telling her goodbye

She stood there watching until his figure disappeared in the distance a small smile made its way on to her face

Maybe this winter won't be so unlucky after all.

* * *

Running although he had no idea what he was running from he ran into an alley way hopping to lose whatever or whoever was chasing him

Why were they chasing him anyway?  
What did he do that was wrong?

He hide behind the large dumpster as he hear footsteps enter the alley

" Adrien this game of cat and mouse is over please get into the car" A female voice spoke

What car?

Was she a police?

Oh no he heard about this people and how they'll throw him in jail and he'll never ever ever come out again.

What did he do?

A sigh escaped his lips before he gave up and walked over to the lady with black hair and a red streak in the front tied up into a neat bun. She didn't look like the police he followed her to the car she opened the door allowing him to get in then closing it before taking her seat in the front of the car. He hadn't realize when the car stopped until the door opened and she opened the door once again allowing him to come out. He followed the lady once again into the mansion

" We have found him Mr. Agreste" She said before walking out the room leaving Adrien in the room with the man who stood at the top of the stars his green eyes locked with cold grey eyes that sent chills down his spine there was a silence that filled the room for minutes before the man spoke

" Adrien you know your not supposed to leave tis house without my consent and an escort you will be excused this time , however the next time this happens there will be consequences. Understand?"

Not knowing what else to say he replied with " yes, sir" the man seemed satisfied with that and turned his back walking way. Leaving Adrien to ponder to who exactly this man was. His thoughts were interrupted when Plagg flew from the teens jacket pocket and started to complain about food.

" So what exactly do you want?"

" Camembert"

" Camembert?" The blonde questioned

He shrugged his shoulders and went on a hunt to find the Kwamii's strange request in food he wondered into the kitchen opening the fridge door and taking the can labeled 'Camembert' before starting another quest to find his room after wondering for minutes he found door with his name on it and he assumed it was his room. If it was his room it was massive he opened the can of the putrid smelling thing that the Kwamii adored while looking at the room in awe. It didn't take long for him to get bored he threw himself on the bed

" Plagg I'm bored I wanna go back outside"

" well I suppose you could learn to get use to your powers"

He looked up from his current position on the bed " Plagg Claws out!"

* * *

Hi Hi hi hope you enjoy

Now time for background information: Okay so umm... basically Adrien is an angel who wanted adventure but in order to go to earth he had to have assignment so he was ordered to protect Marinette because of her low self confidence so he has to help her gain confidence and take the roll of her partner.

However this doesn't last forever his only allowed stay until they defeat hawk moth because the villain is gone so there's no one to fight anymore and there will be no point of protecting her anymore.

yeah more information will be given in later chapters bye-bye!

Have a wonderful day or night


End file.
